The Day I Both Died and Survived
by Novastrike687
Summary: Maximum Ride is 19 and hangs at school, but there was an accident that killed her. She has a second chance, but at a cost. Will she ever have a normal life again? Max will have wings after the accident and yes there will be FAX
1. Chapter 1

**me: ok so I made this out of a dream I had not too long ago and I think it will be a change since I don't think anyone would think to make it...**

**fang; sure surprised me when she told me...**

**me: true true... well before I forget, here are the flock and their ages so you all don't get confused and I drag Fang to all my fanfics heh:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy (no no dylan in this rp sry everyone... I might decide to add him l8r...) - 19**

**Ella, Lissa, Brigade - 18**

**Nudge -16**

**Angel, Gazzy - 15**

**Fang: well that's good I guess...**

**me: yes now on with the 1st chapter! oh and this is my 3rd fanfic so I will now be switching between all 3 now for the disclaimer, I don't own Maximum Ride...**

**Ch 1**

"Max! Max!" I hear the curly blond haired girl yell my name.

"Yeah Angel?"

"It was a nightmare! Gazzy let one rip in class again and everyone went running out the classroom!" she laughed and so did everyone else at the table.

As you could tell, I'm Maximum Ride. My life was normal until the accident occurred. I will start 2 days before it all happened. As you just heard, Angel was telling me about what happened in her class while we me and the flock ( flock meaning group). Everyone was still laughing until a certain red-headed idiot walked over and slammed her hands down on the table.

"Will You. All. SHUT UP!"

I snorted, "And what are you going to do about it little miss fashion disaster?" I smirked.

She stomped her foot several times, "I'm way better dressed than you! Sides, all of you are way to loud!" she yelled and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Hope the door don't hit you on the way out!" I yell after her and she flips me off. All we do is crack up.

* * *

We were just waiting walking home and I break the silence, "So… what should we do on Saturday?"

"Well… I promised my mother I'd go shopping with her…" the Mocha colored skin girl said.

"Ok Nudge…" Yes Nudge it her nickname. She is really named Monique, but since she's a chatterbox, we just call her Nudge, then there's Gazzy for obvious reasons, Iggy is a pyro… he loves blowing things up as much as Gazzy, Angel the sweet manipulative girl, and then there's Fang… silent and mysterious.

I sigh, "I got no plans…" I murmur and it seemed everyone had to spend time with their families.

* * *

Back home, I flop down onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. I lived with my dad Jeb Ride. Ever since mom died, Jeb became distant, but for some reason, he's been trying to spend more time with me. I didn't care though. Avoid me and I avoid him. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

**me: ok so not the best 1st chapter, but it gets better don't worry =P its not exactly at the plot of the story yet, but it will get there in mayber chapter 3 or 4... idk yet...**

**fang: can I say it?**

**me: yeah go ahead...**

**fang: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**me: well here's chapter 2 and its getting closer to the plot now...**

**fang: the 3rd chapter right?**

**me: maybe...**

**fang: I don't like this already... *frowns***

**me: oh hush... well anyways I own nothing. nowe on with ths story!**

**Ch 2**

**Max's POV **

Ok so I woke p with a headache the next morning. It was only Thursday. I had to put up with school again. I groan and get up. I'm not going to bore you with the details. All I did was get up, got ready, ate, and left for school walking with the flock.

"You all ready for school?" I hear Gazzy grumble, which made us all groan in response.

"No…" I grumble.

"Same…" Angel murmured.

I look over at Fang who looks back at me, "What?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing." I looked on ahead and we just kept on walking.

**Fang's POV**

When Max looked at me, I looked back wondering why she looked at me, but I lightly shook my head as she looked away. I will never understand her… maybe that's why I like her? Meh… well we were in class and doing whatever since the teacher let us and Max was drawing. I looked to see us. The entire flock, but with… wings? I couldn't help, but let out a smile, "Hey Max? Why draw all of us with wings?" I asked.

Max looked at me and shrugged, "Well… since we call our group the flock… I figured I'd drawl all of us with wings… but I suck at it…" she lightly giggled and I saw myself that she drew. It wasn't half bad actually… except my face was slightly crocked and my hands were… well… looked more like paws rather than hands. Wow… paws? Really? I couldn't help, but smirk, "What are you smirking at?"

"Oh nothing." I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. We only had a minute before class was over. I just wanted to be out of here. I looked back at Max as she continued drawling. I watched her. We have been friends since we were little. It was sad that she only had her dad. Well… I don't have a dad… just a mother… Dr. Martinez. I loved her and my stepsister Nudge (ya mom adopted her as my stepsister) did as well. I couldn't help, but feel bad that he dad hardly was ever around her. Sad… I silently sighed. I do have feelings for her sure, but I didn't want to tell her yet… I wanted to wait a bit longer before I admit to her… Saturday maybe? Yeah… but what will she say when I tell her?

**Max's POV**

The bell soon rang and I groan. Damn bell… the bane of my existence… I lightly sighed and walked to my last class. (yes as I said I rather just skip through the boring school day…) It was Math and I groaned. Fang had the same class as well so we walked together, "Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think our class is going to do today?"

Fang shrugged, "Who knows… but something stupid again I bet…" True… all we ever did was read from the textbook and did a few problems. It was pointless really… all me and Fang did in that class was text one another… our teacher Mr. Chu never paid much attention to us, which was fine with me.

Once class had started, I looked at my textbook when I was actually looking below it to where my phone was and texted Fang.

(Max, **Fang**)

Hey Fang… you bored yet?

**You could say that...**

I just want to ditch this stupid class... 

**Same...**

I look up for a moment then go back to texting, Its not like we do anything fun anyways…

**True... well I was thinking... on Saturday, you want to go to the beach with me?**

The beach? Whats with you all of a sudden? You usually don't make any plans with anyone…

** Well... I figured we could just hang out since everyone else was busy except for us...**

Well… that's true… so I guess I'll think about that… I'll give you my decision tomorrow kay?

**Sure**

It basically went like that through the whole class period till the final bell rang. Finally! I get up and walk to Fang then smiled, "Never know if I might make my own plans." I couldn't help, but giggle, "But I'll think about it." I see Fang nod and get up as well. We then leave the class to meet up with everyone, but no one was there though. So we walked home together.

* * *

**me: yes yes I know its still short, but it will be longer I promise!**

**fang: I hope so...**

**me: *roles eyes***

**fang: well R&R people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**me: ok you guys here's chapter 3!**

**fang:...**

**me: well we don't have anything to say at this point, but the start of the plot happens now... anyways, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch 3**

**Max's POV**

Today was now Friday. Yesterday had gone by fast, which I was fine with. It was one more day to Saturday when me and Fang go to the beach. I was excited. I hadn't been to the beach since I was little! Well I waited for Fang in front of my house and everyone else as well.

**Fang's POV **

I felt happy when Max accepted my invitation to the beach. She told me as we were walking to our homes that she hadn't been to the beach since she was little and her mother was still alive. Sad, but at least she was excited over it. I make it to her house and see her already waiting for me. They rest of the flock wasn't there, but I shrug it off. Most likely been driven to school by their parents again, "So…" I say

"So…"

"Want to ditch our classes today? Not like we will be doing much there anyways…"

I see her nod and grins, "But at least let's stay on campus… I don't want my dad being called…" I silently sigh.

"Fine…" We continue to walk on not really sure what we were going to do if we did ditch class. We do on the other hand hear the bell ring as we make it onto the campus, but instead of heading to class, we head to the P.E. field and sit on the bleachers.

I look at Max as she pulls out her cell phone, "Ok so we have exactly 8 hours till school is over… what do you want to do until then?"

Hmm… tough question… I shrug, "I dunno." I look at Max to see her looking at me. I wonder if she'd let me kiss her? NO! She will most likely hate me if I did that! I mentally yell at myself then look to the sky. "We could always sleep the day off you know?" before we could think of anything, one of the teachers sees us and grabs us both by the amrs.

"Well now? Ditching are we? I know where you both are going to be…" I had a bad feeling it was detention and I was right… We were sitting in the detention room. We had been taken to all of our classes and had to miss out on lunch since we both ditched. Well… so much for my idea… I lightly shake my head and look at Max who was pouting. Well she's going to be pissed off… she's been cut off from lunch and can't eat… she's always hungry…

**Max's POV**

Damn… can't believe we got caught… still… it was fun to ditch class for just a little bit… even if we did get caught in the process… I got to spend a little time with Fang at least. I lightly shake my head and look at Fang then too my phone. We weren't allowed to talk, but texting was the next thing closest to talking…

Yo... I can't believe you got me to ditch...

**Yeah well you went along with my idea... you could have just said no... **

I elbow Fang's side, **OW! What the hell was that for!**

If we wern't caught I'd be eating lunch by now!

**Well excuse me for trying to be nice!**

Pfft... whatever...

I looked at Fang and we just glared at each other. After detention, we split into our separate classes then the bell rang again making me groan. I took a seat and saw everyone except Ella, Gazzy, and Nudge since they didn't have this class, but I did see Iggy and Angel, "Hey you guys…" I pouted.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked me.

"Fang… we got detention and I missed lunch…"

"Wow… is food all you think about?"

"Hey I like to eat. I eat as much as I want. I have a high metabolism so I easily lose the weight I gained." I grin.

They rolled their eyes, "Says the girl who eats 20 chocolate cookies a day…" Iggy retorted and rolled his eyes and Angel giggled.

I glared, "Hey don't make fun of me and my cookies unless you want me to steal your when your not looking." I grinned and he frowned. I knew I got him. I had to hold back a laugh since our teacher Mr. Owans stepped into the class. He's one of the strict teachers. If we don't pay attention, we get yelled at, if we don't listen then we get a warning, if we back talk… well… he gives the whole class extra homework and the whole class with hate you for the rest of the week. I don't want to talk about what happened to me, but Iggy on the other hand, he back talked Owans and of course we all hated him since we all got homework and if that wasn't enough, he yelled at him! And got sent out of the class with look on his face. Everyone couldn't help, but crack up even if we all were pissed at him.

* * *

The day dragged on like normal and the last class was the same with Fang. All we did was sit there quietly just wanting to get out of class and go home for the weekend. We were just staring at the clock… as it was only minutes from the dreadful sound of the bell ringing. I had all my books packed and I counted down in my mind as the seconds ticked down. 10… 9… 8… man hurry up! 6… 5… 4… hurry… 3… 2… 1…! Bringgggggg! I shot up and ran out of the class with everything in hand. Whoohoo! Schools out for the weekend! I laugh and look back to see Fang walking after me. I turn around though and see Lissa and frowned as she hugged Fang. So I stormed over, "Lissa…" I hissed, "Get. Your. Dirty. Hands. Off. Of. FANG!" I glared.

"Oh? Is little Maxie jealous?" she smirked and hugged Fang.

OK 1, she gets on my nerves and 2, NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CALLS ME ANYTHING OTHER THAN MAX! "I'm not jealous! You're a stuck up spoiled brat who never leaves anyone along! You are an ugly little slut who is always trying to get her way and everyone hates you!" I huffed. It felt good to actually get that out of my system. So I grabbed Lissa's arms and twisted one of them. She yelled and tried to pull away, but I shoved her and grabbed Fang's hand and ran away before she could yell at me and get me in trouble. I looked back at Fang who was grinning and I let go when we were far away from our school and near the edge of the city, "God that felt good!" I laughed.

"I can't believe you did that Max, but it was fun to watch." He smirked and crossed the street. I grinned and followed from behind, but just then, I hear a car coming and looked to see it was speeding towards Fang, "Fang look out!" I saw his head turn and eyes wide, but just before it hit him, I shove him out of the way just as it narrowly missed him, but… I was hit. The car had run me over and just kept on going. I laid there… just barely alive as Fang quickly picked me up and took me to the side walk and just kept running till he made it to the hospital. God did I hate it, but I know Fang wanted to help me even though I knew it was too late for me. I stopped Fang by placing a hand on his cheek, "F-Fang…" I managed to say as my own blood was dripping from my mouth.

"Shhh… don't… don't speak… your going to be ok…" he gently grabbed my hand that I weakly placed on his cheek.

"N… no Fang… its… its too late for me…" my breathing slowed.

"Max… please… stay with me… don't leave me…" he was standing there with me in his arms.

"Fang… I'm… I'm sorry…" tears started to form in my eyes.

"Max… I… I can't lose you… I care about you more than anything…"

My eyes started to close as my heart slowed.

"Max! Please! Hang on! I can't lose you… because… because I love you…"

I heard him… at least before my heart stopped and my body fell limp in his arms.

**Fang's POV**

My eyes widened in fear as I saw the car barreling towards me and not even slowing down. I feared for the worst until Max pushed me to the side. I turned around to see Max run over by the car and continue to drive off. My eyes were wide, "Max!" I yelled and saw her body was badly damaged. I carefully picked her up and ran to the hospital. Even when we arrived nearby, Max placed her weak hand against my cheek making me stop to look down at moment she died in my arms, I literally buried my face into her now cooling chest as I bawled my eyes out. Hey! Max died! I couldn't help it! She was the only person I had ever loved and she's gone… never to come back… I just sat there. Crying and crying and docters ran outside putting Max on a stretcher and rushed her inside, but it was already too late… she was gone. I went in after them though with my head held low. How was I going to tell the rest of the flock now…

* * *

**Fang: MAX!**

**me: *winces* don't worry...**

**fang: *glares at me* how... dare... you...**

**me: don't worry... I'm not going to give anything away, but she will be fine... *sighs* i know everyone will probably hate me for it, but its esential for the story...**

**fang: *sighs* I hope your right...**

**me: R&R... and don't be mad at me plz! DX **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang: *glares at me***

**me: Fang... just read this chapter and you'll understand why I wrote what I did... (this was all baised on a dream I had a couple months ago... no none of the maximum ride characters were in it... me and my bf and other ppl I didn't know were in it... I was the one that died and my bf suffered because of it...)**

**fang: *growls* fine...**

**me: i own nothing...**

**Ch 4**

**Fang's POV **

I was upset beyond measures I'd never hoped I'd be… Max was gone and there was no way to bring her back. My heart was broken. I had to tell everyone what happened… I told the doctors I'd tell her dad and they nodded. He knew me better than anyone and I had to tell him what happened…

By the next day, I had knocked on Max's house and her dad opened the door, "Fang? Where's Max?" he said with full worry in his voice. I looked down and told him everything, "Just like her mother… she was 3 when it happened, but the same thing happened to her…"

My jaw dropped, "Wait… so her mother did the same exact thing?"

He nodded in sadness, "Yes Fang… when she saved your life… you should know she really cared about you…"

I looked down, "I told her… I told her I loved her before she died seconds later…"

"That's good… she will know you love her… where ever she is now… she will always know…"

**Max's POV**

Where… where am I? The last thing I remember is being in Fang's arms and… and he told me he… loves me… then I died in his arms… now I'm in this dark eerie place… I shudder and hear a voice, "Max…"

I looked around in the darkness, "Who's there?!"

"Max…"

Ok I'm officially freaked out… "Again, whos there!?" I yell out again.

"Max… you were run over by a drunk… and you died in the arms of the one you loved… don't deny you don't love him… your heart knew that he was the one for you… yet you were blinded to see that he loved you more than anything…"

I look up to the black sky, "What do I do…"

"I can help you… but…"

"But?"

"It will be at a cost…"

"My love for Fang?"

"No… you must become an Angel and help people in need…"

"Then… I can see Fang again?" My eyes widened.

"Sort of… thing is Max… you will only appear in the world of the living until your task of rescuing whoever is in danger is complete… you will only have 15 minutes after that until you disappear into the heavens above instead of this dank and eerie place…"

I looked down at my feet, "Can I… can I be Fang's Angel? I want to be by him…"

"Hmm… I think that will be fine with me…"

"Good... I want to stay by him in spirit rather than be further away... But… what if I fail a task?"

"Don't worry… some people will die even if you can't save them, but I'm being nice right now… you will remain an angel even if you fail a task… so there's nothing to worry about…"

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, "Then… I accept your offer…"

**Fang's POV**

By the time I left Jeb's house, I was going to go to the rest of the flocks homes, but I couldn't bring myself to do that and just dragged myself home.

* * *

**me: *looks at fang reading intently* see... I did say she was coming back didn't i?**

**fang: *sighs* yeah... sorry for yelling at you... but i'm still miffed for you to do that to me...**

**me: *looks down* sorry fang...**

**fang: *lightly shakes head* its in the past...**

**me: *sighs* well anyways... since Fang's still reading... I'll do the honers... R&R...**


	5. Chapter 5

**me: ok everyone... here's the next chapter...**

**fang: *stares blankly at nothing***

**me: *sighs* I own nothing...**

**Ch 5**

**Max's POV **

"Ok… so tell me again how I become an angel?"

"Easy… just close your eyes and I will do the rest…" the voice said. I had a bad feeling this was going to hurt and I was right. As I closed my eyes, I felt something against my back that felt like it was burning. I screamed. The pain was unbearable. Its strange how I could still feel pain. Maybe this place made that so I could feel it… So unfair… I hear a tearing sound from the back of my shirt and then the pain stopped. I opened my eyes and looked behind me to see 2 lard brown wings with white tipped feathers. Wow…

"So… now what?"

"You have powers as well now Max… you have teleporting powers. The rest you can find out on your own… as for teleporting, just close your eyes and imaging the place you wish to be and then poof your there, but you need to thing strongly about the place you want to be…" I closed my eyes knowing full well where I wanted to go. So I thought strongly and then the next moment, I could feel the cool breeze against my skin. I opened my eyes and I stood in front of Fang's house. Hmm… I wonder if I'm intangible as well… I walked up to the door and tried to walk through it, but surprise surprise… I couldn't… so I just did the same thing, teleported and opened my eyes seeing I was in Fang's room and saw him laying on his bed. His eyes were closed, but they were red and puffy, "Fang… I'm sorry…" but I had to save you…" I looked down and let a single tear fall.

For a moment I thought I saw Fang had heard me because he sat up, "Max? No…" he lightly shook his head and looked down, "She's gone… this is all my fault… if I had seen that car in time… I… I probably could have saved her… she'd still be here now…" I saw that he was still crying… no more on the inside, but the outside. I did the sensible thing and walked over to him and sat on his bed. I knew he couldn't feel my touch, but I gently pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes, "I'm here Fang… I'm not going to leave you…"

I opened my eyes and saw Fang's were wide, "M-Max? I-is that you?" His voice sounded frightened.

"Yes Fang… its me… I was given a second chance… I'm your angel… I can't tell you why I am… its way too complicated… but I will say this… in the time of someone being in danger, I will reappear… but once the task is over with… I will only have 15 minutes before I disappear… it will give me enough time to be with you…"

I looked at him and he asked, "Where… where are you now?"

"I'm right in front of you… I'm only communicating by pressing my forehead against your… you may not be able to feel my presence or touch… but I can feel yours…" I saw the tinniest smile so I know he was just a small amount happy, but still upset.

"No… it can't be real…"

"Oh? Then if you loved me… you'd believe me…"

He blinked and closed his eyes, "Then… I will need to see proof that you are an angel and are here to protect people…" Ouch… harsh… but I understood him.

**Fang's POV**

I was going insane… I kept hearing Max's voice in my head… I could tell it was her's… she kept saying that she was an angel and stuff like that. She only appears when someone's in danger and once done will only have 15 minutes? That was hard to believe… but I truly did trust Max… I still wanted proof though and I told her that, "I don't know how I'm supposed to show you… but when the time comes, you'll see me… for now you'll have to settle with me as your angel for now…"

I snort, "Uh huh… and what will I tell Angel that you're an Angel? And everyone else?'

"Don't… they wont believe I told you… they will think your crazy…"

"Oh so I'm crazy now?"

"If someone see's you talking to yourself then yes…"

"Hmm… what about through texting?"

"I guess that will work… but for now… you should get some rest…" I lightly nod and lay down.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"If I'm not out rescuing someone then I will… but for now… yes… I will stay by your side…" I felt somewhat relived and happy. I actually did fall asleep in seconds.

* * *

**me: *looks at fang to see tears in his eyes* I have to admit... the last this chapter and the last chapter almost made me cry... I guess I'm not that bad at writting if I can write up something like this... but yeah... I still feel horrible for fang...**

**fang: oh max... I hope you will come back alive...**

**me: i will leave him alone for now... until then... R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

I watched as Fang fell asleep and I was glad too. I wouldn't let him get hurt… at least not while I was around… I calmly sighed and looked to the window. I then felt a rush of screams and horror. Someone was in danger! I quickly got up and looked at Fang. I'm sorry… I have to go… I will be back soon… I send my thoughts to him and I close my eyes as I teleport to the source and I see there is a burning building. I hear the screams of innocent people inside. I looked at myself and see that I'm fully visible and no one had noticed me yet. So I ran towards the burning building, "Ma'am stop! You can't go in there!" Yup… I could defiantly be seen when I'm doing a task… well I guess that's a good sign… I didn't listen and plowed straight into the building.

"Hello!? Is anyone here?!' I shout and hear screams a few floors up. So I run up the stairs (oh and just so you know, I can hide my wings at anytime I feel like it…) only to feel the heat growing stronger. Damn… I need to be quick… its still hard for me to breath… still… I had to rescue everyone… so I plow through each room and find several little kids, adults and animals. I kicked open holes in each wall, unfurled my wings and flying everyone down to safety while I did the same thing over and over again until there was only one animal left. It was an abandoned black dog. Even if small, he looked like a cute one. Still, I flew out of there at the last second with the dog in my arms and the whole building collapsed. Woah! That was too close!"

The dog barked and read my thoughts, **Too close if you ask me!**

"Wha!? You… you talk?"

The dog rolled his eyes, **No you can understand cuz you're an angel… angels can understand the thoughts of all living creatures… not just humans… geeze… you call yourself an angel…**

"Well I just became an angel… I was given a second chance…" I say to the dog as I walk back to Fang's with the dog beside me.

** I heard that does happen... but its rare... you got lucky there girl...**

I glare, "Its Max… and you haven't introduced yourself…" I said in a low voice. Heck I've been talking in low voices this whole time…

**Its Total...**

"Well… at least I can talk to someone…"

**Another thing Max… animals can see angels and other spirits even if they are invisible…**

"Wow… talk about a 6th scenes… if there is such a thing…"

**Not for humans… animals… I guess you could say we do… its called ghost sight… well I call it that anyways…**

Roles eyes, "Nice way to put it…" shakes head, "I don't really have a lot of time left… I'll see you later… I… I need to get to someone before I disappear again…"

* * *

**me: well... the story is getting better... short but better**

**fang: well... at least I can speak to max again...**

**me: yeah... that's true...**

**fang: well R&R everyone**


	7. Chapter 7

**me: we got nothing to say but enjoy**

**fang: we own nothing except the plot of the story**

**Ch 7**

**Max's POV**

I run to Fang's house as quickly as I could since for some reason, I couldn't teleport right now. I rush past groups of people, but they pay no attention to me and I looked down. Crap! I can't make it to him now! I silently sighed and looked back at Total who had been following me, "Well Total… seems that I can't make it to him right now…" I looked down and walked to the park.

**Its ok Max... I'm gonna help you...**

I snort, "You? How?"

**Total rolled his eyes, I have powers too duh…**

"You do?"

**Obviously… like talking and turning both intangible and invisibly.** Joy… a talking dog that can be invisible and such… why and I not surprised…

I silently sighed and say that I was completely invisible to the humans right now (yes I say humans now… I'm an angel so I'm supposed to call them just humans…). Guess I'll head to Fang now… I look back at Total who was invisible, but I could see him, "Again… wow you weren't kidding…"

**Nope! **

I rolled my eyes and picked him up, which was and advantage of being an angel, I can pick things up, but I nothing can feel my touch… well Total and other animals could… not humans… so I closed my eyes and poof, I'm in Fang's room him watching T.V.

**Max put me down so I can talk to him for you! **

"I don't know Total… I don't think he'd believe you…"

Total rolled his eyes, **Just do it!**

"Ok ok! Sheesh… bossy much…" I set Total down and he turned visable.

"Hey you!" Total barked and Fang literally jumped and fell out of his bed.

"Ow…" Fang sat up and looked at Total in confusion, "Uh…"

"Yes I talk! I came here with Max!" he barked again.

Fang blinked, "Ok I see where your going with this… but can you lower your voice a bit…" Fang asked.

"Fine…" Total snorted.

So Fang got up and sat back down on the bed and I sat with him. Him not knowing I'm there, "So where is she?" he asked. I lay my head against his shoulder.

"Right beside you… her head is against your right shoulder…"

Fang looked like his eyes were burning holes through me, but he was looking intently at trying to see me. He even tried to touch my face, but his hand just goes through me. Another thing I hate about being an Angel… I can't feel any human's touch… sad… "Max… if your there right now… tell me… did you have a task to get done?"

I look at Total, "Yes she did Fang… Max rescued me from that burning building and several other people…"

"Wow… she truly is trying her hardest…" he flinches feeling a cold chill up his spine, "Ug… I just felt a chill…"

I rolled my eyes again. I had caused that as a sign.

Total chuckled, "That was Max. She's trying to get you to believe her.

"Right…" he lightly shook his head

"Hey! Do you not believe me?"

"Um… little dog-"

"Total…" Total huffed.

"Total… how can I believe you? You're a dog!"

"Hey I talk, I can turn both invisible and intangible… isn't that enough proof that Max brought me here? And how else would I have found out? Animals have a 6th scent, which I named as the ghost sight…" he lightly shook his head, "You wouldn't understand much anyways…" he spat.

I role my eyes yet again and use my telepathy, "Fang… please believe him…"

"Max?"

"Yes… Total is telling you the truth… I brought him here to speak for me… but your so stubborn that you wont even listen to him…" I silently sighed, "Your lucky I like you…"

**Fang's POV**

Hearing Total out did make some sense… I don't really believe him all that much and then I hear Max saying that he was speaking for her, but I'm too stubborn to see it. Then she says I'm lucky she likes me. Does that mean she's trying to say she loves me? I look at Total who basically just sits there watching me. I can't really ask her right now. "Say Total… how about you live with me for a while since we don't want any dog catchers coming after you.."

"Him… tempting offer…"

"What do you want if you live here with me?"

"Lots of treats, a good dog bed, and you must at least try to listen to me!"

I lightly chuckled, "Alright, alright it's a deal then. But I need to go tell my mother about it… she loves dogs.

I see Total's tail wagging, "Ok!"

"But cut out the talking and powers around her…"

"Ok…" he grumbled and I got up to go tell my mother. Surprisingly, she was ok with it and I showed her. The moment she saw him, she fell in love with Total. Hey… girls thing dogs are cute so I don't bug her. I go back to my room and lay down closing my eyes. Tomorrow was Monday… I had to go tell everyone about Max then…

* * *

**me: good story? its longer for sure**

**fang: *grumbles* I wana see Max again...**

**me: i know I know... well R&R folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**me: ok so I just finished this chapter...**

**fang: she's not in a very good mood right now...**

**me: *looks down***

**fang: she will be fine soon... I hope... well she don't own Maximum Ride... enjoy!**

**Ch 8**

** Fang's POV**

I wake up the next morning and get up and opened my laptop. It was only a few hours till I had to get ready for school. I could barely get any sleep. I opened up the program 'notepad' and looked around, "Max" If you there, use this program to talk to me…" I waited for a moment and letters were being typed on its own, but I saw the keys being clicked as well and I looked to see what it said. That met Max was still here… thank goodness…

I'm here… what's up?

"Well… I want to know… what's it like… being an angel?"

Boring… but hey… at least I can be with you even if you can't see me.

"True… but there's something else I wanted to ask you…"

Hmm?

"How do I prove to the flock that your still here?"

Just use your laptop what else?

"Yeah… I'll do that…"

For a moment it was silent, but then I read what Max types next, Crap… Fang… I have a Task right now… hold out your hand and close your eyes…

"Ok…" I do as she says… er… typed in this case and close my eyes. Then I could hear her voice.

"Open them…" I open as told and I blinked. I'm… at an abandoned building? I turn my head, eyes wide as I see Max… with brown wings and white tipped feathers.

"M-Max?" Max had been telling the truth the whole time.

"Yes Fang… but I can't talk right now… I have to rescue these people…" She says and runs inside, but I follow after her out of fear she might fail, but she stops and stares at me, "Stay… I'll be fine on my own…" I shake my head.

"I can't do that… I'm helping you weather you tell me or not." I hear her sigh.

"Fine, but try not to get in the way please?" Her voice was pleading for me to be careful and I nod. We run into the building and look to see a girl with brown wavy hair and our eyes widened. It was Ella! She was tied up and someone was approaching her with a gun! Max had already sprang into action and kicked the guy in the head sending him against the wall and dropped the gun. I went to Ella's aid and untied her.

"Ella? Are you ok?" I see her shaking, but unharmed as she nods and hugs me tightly out of fear.

"F-Fang… I… I was afraid no one… was going to find me… Thank you…" she said as I picked her up. I look over at Max who knocked the man unconscious and we ran out the building as far as we could and sat down in the park. Ella looked at Max with wide eyes, "Max! Your alive! I was told you were dead!"

Max silently sighed and looked down, "I am… I'm an angel…" she explains to Ella why she can be seen and such. Ella looked sad.

"Oh… well… at least we can see you again…"

I looked sadly at Max as she started to turn invisible, "Max…"

Max looked over at me with sadness in her eyes and leans up to me and presses her soft fading lips against mine. I kiss back. I longed to kiss her all my life and now, it finally happens. She pulled away and looks me in the eyes, "Fang… I love you… I wanted to tell you that before I died…" I shed a single tear as she vanishes from sight leaving me and Ella alone.

Ella looked down at her feet.

I took out my laptop again and looked at the words Max was typing.

Don't worry I'm still here...

"I know Max… its just sad that you had to disappear on us…"

I know I know... well you both should get back home now

"I'll take Ella home…" I look at Ella and gently pick her up as she had fallen asleep suddenly, "She's tired…" I kneel down, close my laptop, put it away and carry Ella to my home so she could go rest.

**Max's POV**

I'm glad we rescued Ella in time… or she would have been killed… I think it was also a good thing I became an angel, but I look to the sky and shout, "Voice! Or whatever you are! I need your help!" I wait for a response, but I get none and looked down. How am I supposed to be with the one I love if he can't even see me! I sigh and I hear the voice again.

**You really want to be seen by your lover?**

I nod vigorously, "Please! I don't want him to suffer…"

**Then you will have to listen carefully… cuz I am only going to tell you this once…**

* * *

**me: a cliffy! heh well sorry folks you'll have to wait till I update =P**

**fang: *hums***

**me: well... he seems more happier now... *roles eyes* R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

fang: ok so haley had something to do, but she'll be back... for now, I will say that she owns nothing other than the plot

Ch 9

**Max's POV**

I blinked, "Ok so tell me then!" I plead to the voice. Ok so I'm begging… none the less… I'm only like this cuz I'm dead! But I hate asking for help still…

**There is a cave not far off here… you will find a gem containing a wish… only angels can get to the place… you can't wish yourself alive with it, but you can wish to be seen and for the one you love to actually feel your touch.**

"So basically I can wish to make Fang be able to see me and that he can feel my touch… will… will anyone else be able to see me?"

**That I don't know… that's all I will tell you… the rest you have to figure out on your own…**

I frown, but nod, "Wait… how far is this cave?"

Its in a forest near in the next town… shouldn't be that hard to find it…

I sighed and just followed after Fang to school. I will have to worry about that after we tell the rest of the flock…

**Fang's POV**

I head into school wondering if Max was with me. I always wondered that. I held onto my laptop in case I needed to show proof to the others that she was there. I shake my head and head to my first class as the bell rang. Once in class, I see Angel and sit by her, "Fang? Where's Max? I haven't seen her since Friday… I called her home, but no one answered…" Well I imaging that Jeb was either asleep or just didn't want to talk to anyone…

"I… I have to talk to you and the flock about that… not now though…" I saw Angel nodded and had a worried look on her face. If she had read my mind right now… she would have freaked and cried… thankfully she can't.

"Ok… I'll go let everyone know…"

"Yeah… but meet at the field at lunch… you know, the flocks place…"

Angel nodded knowing what I met, "Ok…" We turned our heads to the front of the class as our teacher just talked and we did some class work… boring… So Angel raised her hand, "Can I use the bathroom?" she asked.

"Ok, but hurry back." The teacher said.

Angel whispered, "I'll text the others…" at that, she took the pass and ran out. Maybe only 5 minutes later, she texts me

(Angel)

Fang, I told them to meet at the usual spot at lunch

Good… thanks Angel

Your welcome

I closed my eyes and wanted to talk to Max, but knew I'd get yelled at since she would think I'm talking to myself… so I lightly shook my head and looked to the front of the class. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

At last it was lunch time and I made sure I wasn't followed (Max is the only acceptation since she's supposed to be there even as an angel…) Lissa did try to follow me, but I managed to slip away to the back of the school and to where the gardens are. I saw the group with worried looks when they saw Max wasn't in plain sight and opened my laptop.

**Max if your there right now, let me know now…**

Yes I'm here... just go and I'll do the rest... just keep this program up...

I nod and erase the messages and close my laptop then walk till I'm in sight of everyone, "Hey…"

"Where's Max?" I heard Nudge ask.

I silently sighed, "Unfourtunatly… she's no longer here…"

I saw their eyes widened in confusion, "What do you mean? Did she move?" Angel asked.

"N-no… worse… she's…"

"No… she can't be…" Gazzy couldn't finish the sentence, but Angel did.

"Dead?"

I lightly nod and saw them all tearing up, "Your lying…" Iggy glared.

"Why would I lie about something like this? She saved my life from nearly getting run over by a freaking drunk driver after school on Friday! She got hit instead of me!" I had tears in my eyes.

"Iggy… Fang is right… he doesn't lie if its… its something serious like this…"

"I'm not done yet… there is another reason why I wanted to talk to you… I saw Max again… but… as an angel…"

I saw everyone narrowed their eyes, "How can you see her when she's dead?"

"It's the truth!" I went and told them everything, but they didn't seem to believe me.

"If its true… then show us some proof…" Gazzy spat.

I nod and opened my lap top and turned it to them, "Just watch… Max… if your there… then show them the proof…" I fold my arms.

Hey everyone...

* * *

**me: i'm back... was busy with... looking back on my other fanfics...**

**fang: like usual...**

**me: shut up... anyways, R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

**Max's POV **

I saw everyone's mouths dropped. Well everyone, but Fang since he already knows Its me. The first person to speak was Iggy, "Max? What happened to you?"

I reply with typing, As Fang said… I saved him from a drunk man… or women… didn't see who… I acted and shoved Fang out of the way and… well… the car ran me over… I was injured, but it was already too late by the time we were near the hospital…

I looked back at everyone as they now had sad looks on their faces, "So… then you're an angel?"

I sighed and typed, Yes Gazzy…

"What can we do now though? We can't even see you!" Nudge cried.

Only on tasks I'm able to be seen… but I was told something that I think that could help me be seen… I was told that by the same voice that helped me become an angel…

Fang looked at the screen, "What do you mean voice? What did it say?"

Hmm… if I recall correctly… there is a cave in the next town somewhere by a forest… only angels can get to its depths… its said that any angel that can get to it can have one wish…

Fang looked hopeful, "So you can wish yourself alive again?"

I wish… but no… it says I can have the power to be visible by the people I choose and they can feel my touch… other people… no they wont be able to see me period… animals can and I can communicate with them too.

"Oh…" Fang still looked hopeful, but upset that I can't be brought back to life.

Hey you know me standing… er… sitting here just proves that I'm alive… well… as alive as an angel can get…

"Max" I look at Angel. Her eyes were showing sadness, "I miss you… so much…"

I know sweetie… I know… I miss you too… I silently closed my eyes as I feel as if someone else is in danger and I hoped it was the town that I had to go to, Everyone… I have to go…

"Another rescue?" Nudge asked.

Yes… I could take you guys with me, but… I'd most likely strain myself over transporting soo many people…

"You don't have to…" Fang said with a frown.

Fang… I still have a feeling everyone doesn't believe that this is my typing… I want to prove it to all of you…

"Max… I believe its you… and I want to come with you!" Angel cried.

Thank you Ange… ok now everyone hold hands… I figured this out already…

"What? No way!"

I rolled my eyes, Just do it! They sighed and did as told and typed, Fang if you will? He nods closing his laptop putting it in his laptop case and help hands.

"Everyone must close their eyes or it wont work…" he said and they all nodded. He closed his eyes as everyone else did. I did the same as I was hugging Fang then opened my eyes to hear screaming. We were now in a dark ally and I looked up at Fang.

"Open your eyes…" I said and they heard me cuz when they opened them, they were shocked to see me hugging Fang and to see me looking alive.

"MAX!" they all yelled and hugged me. It felt more like a death hug than anything! But I suddenly felt exhausted and pressed my forehead into Fang's chest. He held me close glad that he was able to feel me against him.

"Dammit… I wasted too much energy…"

"Don't push yourself…" Fang whispered.

**Angel's POV**

OH MY GOD! Max was telling us the truth! I already did believe her. I couldn't help, but smile feeling happy.

**Nudge's POV**

OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe this was happening!

** Iggy's POV**

Man… I was so wrong to doubt Fang and Max… I'm an idiot… Max is our friend… the doesn't lie at something like this and neither does Fang…

**Gazzy's POV**

"Max! I'm sorry we doubted you! I didn't believe it at first!" I heard Max shrug.

Its no problem Gazzy… really… I don't blame you… most people would have though Fang was crazy…" she looked at Fang, "No offense…" then she looked back at us, "Especially since I can't be seen."

**Fang's POV**

"So now your calling me crazy?" I pouted then hugged Max happily I can see her again.

Max couldn't help, but giggle, but then the screams grew louder, "Crap sorry you guys I'll be back… Fang… please be careful and all of you as well…" They all nodded but I look at Max.

"You be careful… I don't want to lose you again…" She nods and gently kissed my lips before pulling away, unfurling her most beautiful wings and took to the skies. I could tell everyone's jaws dropped.

"She really is an angel!" Angel squealed.

Iggy snorted, "More like a bird kid rather than an angel… since she looks alive, and without a halo, she's a bird kid." That earned him a slap to the head, "What was that for!"

"For being an idiot…" I grumble and shook my head. We then ran off in the same direction Max flew in.

**Max's POV**

I flew to a scene where there are cop cars everywhere and I landed out of sight and ran over. I noticed a forest on the outskirts and I knew where I was going after. I ran up to a cop, "Excuse me? What's going on?" I ask.

The police officer looked at me, "A kidnapper has a hostage… we are trying to negotiate with him to let the girl go…" hmm…

"Let me then… I can go it…" I had powers so what can you expect?

"Sorry little lady don't want to put anyone else in danger…" I glared.

"Let me try! I'm a damn good negotiator!" Well I can fight him that's my way of negotiating!

"Nope sorry."

"Its going to be too late though!"

He shook his head and stared on. I glared and saw the others catch up and I walked over, "Max what happened?" Fang asked.

"I'm trying to get through to rescue a girl, but these cops wont let me help… I have a feeling the girl will be killed soon… I need to get in there before that happens…" they nod in understanding and Fang whispers.

"Get to the back… go through the forest and get into the backyard… we already know the kidnapper wouldn't suspect you going through there…" I nod and run off in the direction of the forest. I guess he spotted it at the time.

* * *

It only took me minutes, but I was in the backyard already and surprise surprise… no cops… they seriously feared for the girl being killed, but didn't move since they knew that he would shoot if they tried to go through the back, which gave me the advantage. I quietly picked the lock on the door and opened it as slowly and quietly as possible and snuck in. I peered around each corner of the downstairs and spotted them in the living room with a gun pointed at the girl. I see her parents dead on the floor and I frowned. Poor girl… I hide behind the corner seconds before the man looks my way and I could hear his footsteps. I had the element of surprise.

I grinned and once he came into view, I slammed a foot into his stumach and grabbed the gun away. Then I pin him to the ground on his stomach and I hissed, "Your pathetic… taking a girl hostage and killing her parents…"

"P-Please don't take me to jail!"

"Too late for that now isn't it…" I closed my eyes for a second and some sturdy rope appeared in my hands (yes I can make non-living things manifest… but I don't try to use it much knowing that I waste enough energy just teleporting!) and tightened it tightly around his hand and feet then got up and walked over to the scared little girl who looked to be the age of 6. Poor girl… I untied her from the chair and she hugged me sacredly, "Shh… its ok… lets get you out of here…"

"O-ok…" she nodded and I smiled. I was glad she wasn't hurt. I then turned to the man with pleading eyes and used my free hand to drag him out by the rope I left untied (don't worry the rest is tied its just 1 piece that was hanging out of the knot) and dragged him out. Once I came out side I se the girl down, but she clung onto my leg and the police seemed relieved. I walked over with the little girl and dragged the man with me to the cops who had swarmed him and took him into a cop car. The cops looked at me with relief and I glared at one of them.

"See? I told you I could handle it…" I spat then kneeled down to the girl, "Your safe now little one…"

The girl nodded and hugged me tightly, "That bad man killed my parents… don't leave me please…"

I looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry… but if it was my call I would… but… I think I might have a solution… first though… do you have any other family members?"

She shook her head, "No… they all lived inside my house, and that man killed them all… even my baby brother!" she cried. That was saddening. So I hugged her tightly.

"Shhh… shhh… its ok… come with me… maybe my father could care for you… he's a very sweet man…" she looked at me with hope and I smiled as the rest of my flock looked at me in shock. I picked up the little girl and hugged Fang. He hugged me back.

* * *

**me: *sighs* this chapter was too long for my likeing but hey at least I feel like you all will like it**

**fang: i kinda enjoyed it...**

**me: *roles eyes and mentaly facepalms myself* only cuz Max was in it...**

**fang: *blushes***

**me: *shakes head* anyways, love it? like it?**

**fang: R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**me: *grumbles* tired... last chapter until tuesday... short sorry...**

**fang: she's basically tired, will be back on tuesday with next chapter and sorry its short...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Ch 11**

**Max's POV**

All of us walked into the forest and I was carrying the little girl who was clinging onto me. So I looked at her, "I never got to ask what your name was."

"Its Alexia!" she chimed and I smiled.

"That's a very good name for you sweetie." She giggled and I look at Fang and nod, "Fang… I need you and everyone else to stay here while I go look for the cave… I hope its here at least…" I look back at Alexia, "Alexia… stay here with Fang… I'll be back soon ok?"

She nods and lets me go. Then walks over to Fang who sits down with his laptop open and holds Alexia, "I'll have the notepad program up for you for when you come back as a ghost again…" he sighed. I already knew what he met and I lightly nod. I quickly ran off.

* * *

I hadn't been in this forest for even 10 minutes and I was starting to get irritated already. What did it take to find 1 simple cave! I sighed and just kept looking, knowing full well that it had to be around here. I look around and follow the marks I left in the trees. It must have worked since I could see a cave in the distance. I narrowed my eyes and headed towards it. Once there, I actually was back to my invisible angel self. I didn't care and just went in. It only took seconds, but the cave quickly lit up the moment I entered and I noticed the markings of a pair of large wings. I guess it represented passage? I shrugged and stepped forward hearing a different voice this time.

"So… you have arrived for me to grant you a wish…"

"Yes!" I was excited to actually get a wish granted.

"I will allow a wish… but first… you need to pass 3 trials"

**(A/N: thought I would make it easy? Think again lol)**

I raised an eyebrow, "And what would these trials be?" I asked in confusion.

"They are trials of strength, speed, courage, and how kind you are. These 3 attributes are what will help you pass and earn the wish. So far all have failed, but do you think you can pass when all else failed?"

I immediately nod, "Yes. I believe I can do it!"

"Good… let the trial begin!" the walls in the back open revealing a dark path. What awaits me in there?

* * *

**me: *is asleep hanging off the bed with my stomach hanging off while my head is against the floor***

**fang: *roles eyes* ug... she wont wake up right now... well R&R and see you all on tuesday!**


	12. Chapter 12 trial 1

**me: hi everyone! I'm back early from my trip!**

**fang: finally! been waiting for 2 days here!**

**me: *roles eyes* ya anyways... there's something you all should know about the 3 trials, its supposed to be courage, agility, strength and protection not how kind she is... strength and protection will be made as 1 trial but you'll find out in a couple chapters heh**

**fang: they are a bit short these next couple of chapters too**

**me: ya I only got to writing 2 of them, but I'm working on the last trial chapter as well... anyways, enjoy~**

**fang: she owns nothing!**

**me: cept the plot lol**

**Ch 12 **

**Max's POV**

I step into the darkness before me. Darkness… this must be the first trial. Figures… its to test my courage… I press forward unaware if there was any danger lurking nearby. I had to place a hand to the wall so if there was a sudden turn, I would turn. I stopped suddenly when I bumped into a wall. I was starting to panic slightly, but remembered what the voice said… courage. I had to remain calm and then I closed my eyes. When I did this, my hearing increased quite a bit.

I listened and heard little droplets of water hitting the ground. I follow the sound like if I was truly blind, letting my hearing grow stronger with each step.

**Fang's POV**

I sat there holding Alexia. Alexia just looked at me, "You are Fang? Maxie said that's your name… right?"

I lightly chuckled, "Yes that's my name, but just to let you know, Max doesn't like to be called Maxie." I smiled and she giggled and hugged me.

**Max's POV**

Man… when will this darkness end… It feels like it goes on forever… there's no such thing though… has to end at some point.

"That's correct Max… darkness can't last forever. Many with bad intentions have tried to cut off the light, but they still failed time and time again.

"So that would make light the strongest of all… light guides the way… as do our hearts… **(A/N: just a quick fact, I got the heart idea from kingdom hearts lol) **I guess that makes sense…" I didn't hear the voice as it went silent on me again, but when I opened my eyes, I saw a light in the distance and a faint green glow. I knew that this trial was almost over. Once I get out of that part of the tunnels, I look around to the see the walls were shining blue. The 1st was shining green, but never paid any attention to it. Now I noticed and tilted my head slightly.

**(A/N: well another reference is the colors from the Zelda games, the triforce… green = courage, blue = wisdom/agility, red = power/strength… I thought it'd be cool to do that heh)**

"You've made it past the 1sr trial… but the second will be harder than the 1st… are you ready?"

I nod in response, "Yes…"

"Then run."

* * *

**me: again, its short i know, but I posted at least!**

**fang: ya at least you did...**

**me: anyways...**

**fang: R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13 trial 2

**me: ok so I also finished this chapter, but had to edit it before I posted it... I'm still working on the 3rd chapter, but I need to take a couple of hours to do a few things before I finish it... so sorry you all will have to wait for it...**

**Ch 13**

**Max's POV**

Run? Why? I looked around and froze when I felt warm smelly breath hitting me. I turned around and jumped back eyes widened as I see a large griffin **(A/N: look at my profile picture so you all know what I'm talking about…) **of some sort glaring at me.

"Run as quickly as you can… get through this trial to the last and hope you don't get caught…"

"What happens if I do?"

"Let's just say you wouldn't want to know…"

"I get it… torn to shreds right?"

"Maybe…"

I gulped and just turn and ran as quickly as I could getting a head start I guess cuz about 10 seconds later, I hear loud stomping not that far off. Luckily the walls were glowing blue. So at least I could see where I was going this time. This way I wouldn't run into walls.

"Man this bites…" I looked back from time to time and the griffin that was rapidly catching up. There was no way in hell for me to fly. The walls weren't wide enough for that. I had to keep running in hopes I just don't get caught period. I turned a corner suddenly and heard the griffin skid and crashed into a wall before getting back up and shaking itself then continuing its chase like I was a piece of prey.

**Fang's POV**

I watched the rest of the flock at they had fallen asleep when the sun started to set. I looked at Alexia who was asleep while laying against my chest. I looked to the sky after as I worried over Max. I hope she was alright… I lightly shake my head. She's Max! Of course she'd be alright!

**Max's POV**

I started to slow down a bit the more I ran. I usually don't get tired that easily from running, but since I've been running for too long, it will tire me out defiantly. I take another turn and noticed another light ahead and this one was red. I knew right away this trial was nearly over with. I burst through and as I do, the wall slides down and slams shut and I hear a crashing sound behind me knowing the griffin had crashed into it. So I sighed and rested so I could catch my breath..

"Congratulations. You passed the 2nd trial. Many have tried but very few have come this far… the ones that did pass tried for the last, but all failed… think you can pass the last trial when all else had failed?"

I nod again, "Yes I believe I can!"

"Very well then… for the last trial, you must prove your strength and how protective you can be."

"Wait… first you said how kind I had to be… now your telling me how protective I have to be? I'm confused.

"Sorry slip of the tongue… I met to say protective, but if you think about it, it's almost the same thing."

"True…"

"Anyways, all you have to do is find a girl and protect her from the creature that's trying to kill her… make it to the cavern and you will pass… but the creature had gotten to them before they had completed the trial… so this will be the hardest challenge you will face… good luck." I sighed and looked as the last wall opened up. This was going to be the hardest trial yet… so far they weren't that hard… but this one? I'm not so sure right now…

* * *

**me: again its short I know... the trials are the short chapters since I didn't wana go through writting a lot... but I did make it as good as I could...**

**fang: i thought it was ok...**

**me:...**

**fang: what?**

**me: you just wana be with max...**

**fang:...**

**me: *roles eyes* R&R folks**


	14. Chapter 14 last trial

**me: here you all go...**

**fang: sheesh everyones just demanding for your chapters...**

**me: ya ik...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... need I say more?**

**Ch 14**

**Max's POV**

I stepped through and into the thin tunnels. The wall behind me closed and the moment it does, I hear a girl's cries for help. I followed the cries and once I saw the little girl, I frowned. I didn't see she was being chased from yet. So I walked up to her, but the girl saw me and cowered behind some nearby rocks.

I kneel down and tilted my head slightly, "Hey… you alright?"

The girl looked at me with fear in her eyes, "W-who a-are y-you?" she stuttered.

I calmly smile and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "Its ok… I'm not going to hurt you… I'm here to protect you." I see the girl relax a little as she gets up and looks to the floor holding onto my shirt, "I'll get you out of here unharmed…"

"O-ok…" I lightly smiled and began to guild her through the tunnels. I became more cautious as we went along and I made sure the girl remain close by me at all times.

* * *

It felt like hours had went by and I did look at the watch I had on. It was the same one I never took off. I wore it during the accident as well. I was glad it still worked for me. It showed a couple hours did go by, "Hmm… its quiet… too quiet…" the girl nodded in response.

"Y-yeah… I-I don't like it…" she whimpered. I felt bad for her and gently picked her up. She looked like she was maybe 6 years old. I just carried her through the tunnels my caution growing more with each step. I had to get this girl to safety before I could do anything else. I stopped a moment later when I heard several growls. The shook and I set her down and she gripped onto my pants in fear. I had went into a fighting stance by now. The creatures that were growling had stepped out and revealed themselves as half wolf half human creatures… What in the?! They look like the creatures in my dreams! Erasers… I'll call them Erasers… I shook my head. Focus… The first one charged and I ducked down, grabbed the girl and hid her before the erasers could retaliate and charge at me, which they did seconds after I his the girl.

"Dammit… 3 against one… I don't like the odds… but I can take them…" I glare and they run at me. I run at them and then roundhouse kicked one upside the head forcing him back, but one bites down on my ankle and I wince, but I use my other food to kick it in the face and let got of my leg. It was bleeding now, but I paid no attention to it and I slammed my body into the 3rd one sending it back. This seemed kind of easy until the one I round housed kicked, got back up and grabbed me by the neck squeezing tightly. I couldn't breath when I was caught and my lungs screamed for air, but I wouldn't give up!

So I bit down on the Eraser's hairy hand and it yowled and dropped me to the ground. I spat out the hair and slammed a foot into its gut and jumped onto his back and put him in a strong chokehold. He slammed me several times into the wall but I didn't release my grip at all. Eventually, he collapsed to the ground, dead. I let him go and did the same thing to the next, but he dodged. I jumped back when he slammed his fists into the ground and I jump over him when he tried to kick him and I slammed a fist into his spine hearing a yowl. I jump onto him and grab onto his head and twist it to one side. I then hear a snap and that Eraser falls dead in an instant. Then without warning, Im pined to the ground by the last and I glare at him as I see him snarling at me with yellow fangs. Crap… before the Eraser could bite down on my neck, I thrust my feet into it's stomach and fling him off with all of my strength then get up and slam its head down with my foot and kick him in the chest hearing his ribs snap.

I grin as I hear him coughing. So I grabbed his head and twisted it like the last and he falls dead as well. I sighs knowing it was over at this point and I go to the girl who runs to me and hugs me, "Thank you for protecting me from thoughs monsters." She smiled at me.

I smiled back, "It was nothing. I hate seeing little girls in danger like this…" At that, I pick up the little girl and walk on until I see a glowing golden light at the end. The end of the trial… finally… I head inside and once I do, the girl floats out of my arms and looks at me.

"Maximum… you have passed all 3 trials… you have earned the wish… now… what do you wish for?"

* * *

**me: ok end of this chapter at a cliffy heh but I'm not gonna update anymore till I get more reviews... cuz its not fair to me very much...**

**fang: I agree... give her 10 reviews or she wont post any...**

**me: well im also done posting for the day as well... so ya like fang said... 10 reviews or no post**


	15. Chapter 15 the wish

**me: ok so I got enough reviews except I couldn't actually get on the computer cuz I had work...**

**fang: she's really stressing you guys so don't mind her...**

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ch 15**

**Max's POV**

I look at the girl as her eyes glowed, "What do you wish for?" I closed my eyes and thought about it for a moment. I then opened my eyes and look back at her.

"I… I wish… I wish there was a way for me to choose anyone to see me and feel my touch… for as much as I want… and for me to feel their touch…"

"Hmm… to choose anyone you want at choice to see and feel your touch as well as you to feel their touch anytime you want… are you positive?"

I nod, "Yes…"

"Alright… close your eyes." I did as told. I heard her speak in an ancient language. She then stopped, "Open your eyes." I opened them and I looked at myself seething that I'm visible again, but nothing other than that has changed.

"What changed other than me being visible?"

"Look at your ankle…" I looked to see a leather anklet (its like a bracelet, but for your ankle) then look back at her, "Make sure that remains on at all times. If it comes off then you will become invisible again."

"Will it be destroyed if it comes off?"

"No… it will still be in your position, but you'd have to wait until you become visible from a task… so I've been told by the one who turned you in an angel…"

I lightly nod… "Oh… ok… well thank you so much." I try not to thank people too often, but hey, I couldn't help it right now. I run off once the girl vanishes.

* * *

Once I get back to the flock, I see they are all asleep and I smile. I sit down besides Fang and lay my head against his shoulder.

**Fang's POV**

I was asleep for a while like everyone else, but I felt something against my shoulder. So I open my eyes and they widen slightly as I see Max who was looking at me with a smirk, "Hey." She lightly giggled.

"Hey…" I smiled back happily and did something I thought wouldn't happen. I lean my head to hers and pressed my lips against hers in a gentle loving kiss. Surprisingly, she kissed back.

* * *

**me: only going to say its short I know but R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: ok so you all think if that was the last chapter. No its not. I'm not even done yet heh there is still more chapters to come lol**

**Fang: yay! Hopefully more FAX**

**Me: maybe, maybe not**

**Fang: more FAX!**

**Me: calm down sheesh… anyways I'll let you all know when it's the final chapter which wont be for a while still…**

**Fang: good!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ch 16**

**Max's POV**

Me and Fang had kissed! That's what my mind was screaming at me since I couldn't fall asleep with him. I did try, but I didn't want to either. He was asleep against my shoulder though. I looked at Alexia who was asleep as well then at the flock who were also asleep. It was too bad I couldn't sleep at the moment. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. **_Ok so now with this anklet… I will be able to let anyone I want see me and feel my touch and anyone I choose, I can feel their touch… well… at least it worked. Now I ca be with my friends again even if I'm an angel!_** I lightly smiled to myself and slowly drifted to sleep with the others.

* * *

The next morning came around fast and I heard screaming. So I flung my eyes opened, but frowned when I saw everyone was looking at me, "What?"

"We can see you again! Do you have another task? Or did your wish get granted?" Nudge asked.

"My wish got granted… I went through 3 trials and managed to pass them… I rather not talk about the trials though…"

They all nod, "Well its good that we can see you again." Angel smiled then they giggled as they were looking at what position I was in.

"What? What are you all looking at?"

"Look yourself." Fang smirked and I looked to see I was still leaning against him and blushed, "Don't blush. You know you like me." I lightly punched his shoulder and we all laughed.

"Where are we going now?" Alexia asked. Speaking of where, we needed to get home before our parents freak out… well theirs more than mine and we need to bring Alexia with us since we have no clue where we were.

"Um… back home… the flocks hometown…" I say then look around, "Gather in a circle… I'll see if this works…" They all nod and gather in a circle and hold hands. Even Alexia does it too, "Close your eyes…" They did as told. I focused only for a second and opened my eyes to see we were still there. I closed my eyes again and focused on one area. I opened my eyes again and frowned, "Ok this is very strange…" they opened their eyes and had puzzled looks on their faces.

"How is your power not working?" Angel asked.

"I think my energy still needs to recharge from thoughs trials… I only finished a short while ago… or… hmm…"

"What?" Fang asked.

"Close them again I want to try something…" They closed them and I thought about home and of father. I opened them and lightly sighed in relief, "Ok open… we made it…"

They smiled and hugged me, which was too tight, "This is great! Now we can go see our families." Nudge smiled. Its strange how Nudge doesn't talk a lot for once, "We can go shopping and talk to everyone without you being invisible, and go to the movies, and mfognsjd-" a hand slapped over her mouth and covered my ears playfully.

"My ears are bleeding!" We all laughed then we heard my door open and my dad looked angry, but they softened when he saw me.

"Max? Is… is that you? I thought you had been… killed in a hit and run…" Jeb stared at me in sadness, confusion, and happiness.

I sighed, "Yes dad… I was… and still am…" I explained the trials and everything else I went through in order to be seen again.

"Oh…" he looked at Fang then at Alexia. Alexia frowned when she saw him and buried her face into his chest, "Well… I guess you better go and see your parents. They must be worried sick by now…" Jeb turned and walked away. He figured it was just a dream.

I frowned and felt Fang's hand on my shoulder, "Just give him some time Max…" I nod and we all leave my room and take everyone else home explaining the same thing over and over again to their parents. They seemed to think I was crazy, but knowing me, the soon understood. Last were Fang's parents. They were a bit harder to convince, but they too understood. They took in Alexia since I realized now wouldn't be the right time to let Jeb take care of her. They even let me stay there just as long as I stay in the guest room. I didn't care though since it was right next to Fang's room.

"Hey." I looked over at Fang.

"Ya?" I sat up on the bed and he sat beside me.

He hugged me tightly and rubbed a spot between my wings that seemed to relax me quickly, "I'm glad your with us again." He smiled and kissed my forehead happily.

I looked up at him also smiling, "Me too." I pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck while one of my hands got lost in his long black hair. I felt things would get better quickly. His parents didn't mind us being together as long as we didn't do anything more than kissing and sleeping in our separate rooms. I didn't care as long as we were together.

* * *

**Me: that's the end of this chapter, but don't worry! more to come!**

**Fang: yup!**

**Me: well someone is sure happy today...**

**Fang: maybe, maybe not *smirks***

**Me: *roles eyes* whatever... just say it...**

**Fang: R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**me: sorry I took awhile to post the next chapter! had a wirtters block...**

**fang: ya ya... everyone gets them...**

**me: anyways... enjoy**

**Disclaimer: do I own any of it? nope, nada, zip, zero... need I say more?**

**Ch 17**

**Max's POV**

Ok so only a few hours had passed and I felt someone else was in danger. So I woke up and transported myself into a forest and next to an abandoned cabin. So I cautiously stepped inside and could head screams of a little girl calling out for help. So I obviously went upstairs as quietly as possible. I peaked through a crack in the wall and my eyes widened as I saw dead bodies of many other girls. I clenched my hands into tight fists that turned pale white from clenching them too hard. I only saw one little girl that was against the wall as the man approached her with a knife in his hand. I had to act or this little girl would meet the same fate! So I slipped into the room silently and once I was behind the man, "BOO!" I said and he literally jumped. I couldn't help, but stifle back a laugh, but when he turned, I was behind him again as I grabbed the girl in my arms and ran before the man knew what happened, but he realized what happened a moment later and ran after me.

"GET BACK HERE!" he shouted and once we got to the door, I heard the sound of a gun being pulled out and felt something rip through my arm. (Yeah angels aren't bullet proof…) I bit my lip and placed the girl outside and went back inside to face the kidnapper. He wasn't going to get away easily. I snapped out my wings and he backed off a bit as he stared at me in shock. So I disappeared for a moment and he blinked in confusion as he got up. I was already behind him and knocked him to the ground where I made 2 handcuffs materialize. I attached them to both his wrists and ankles.

* * *

I took the man and girl with me to the nearest police station and turned the man in and then the girl helped me find he home. When we got there, the parents hugged their little girl and thanked me greatly, "She was very lucky… if I didn't get there when I did… she probably would have met the same fate as the rest of the girls… I took the kidnapper to the police so he shouldn't be bothering anyone…"

"We are still grateful to you!" the dad said.

"Yes very!" the mother hugged her husband in relief and happiness.

I nod, "I better get going…"

"Take care now!" The little girl hugged me happily, "You've got to come visit soon! But… can I see your wings before you go?"

I smiled, "Yes you can see them." I took a step back and unfurled my wings from my jacket. The parents eyes went wide, but I took to the skies before they had said anything and I was flying home. Until I felt the searing pain in my arm from the gunshot wound. My arm was hanging down uselessly and bleeding still. I ignored it for now and just flew back to Fang's house. Once back, I transported myself inside Fang's bathroom and slowly opened the door. I had to tell him what happened. I peeked through and saw Fang was looking at me not even a foot away. I looked up at him from behind the door, "Hey…"

"Hey… you just get back?"

I slowly nod, "Yes…" I had to think fast… I had a gunshot wound and my jacket has a small hold in the sleeve. The blood was only dripping down my hand. I opened the door completely and he looked down my arm and saw the small pool of blood forming and he frowned.

"Your wounded!"

"I'm fine."

"No your not!" he pinned me against the wall and slipped off my jacket exposing my arm and the gunshot wound, "What happened… and don't lie…"

I looked down, "A kidnapper when I rescued a little girl had shot me…" I closed my eyes, "And just so you know, angels aren't bullet proof…"

"I can see that now…" he hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back and looked at my arm as for some reason, the bullet had came out on its own and the wound was slowly healing, "I'm a fast healer though…"

He looked and sighed in relief, "You better stay in my room for now… I'll tell my parents what happened…" I lightly nod and we lay down on his bed. I quickly fell asleep and so did him.

* * *

**me: not very long, but its better than nothing...**

**fang: true...**

**me: well R&R! and more to come!**


	18. Chapter 18

**me: ok this chapter is short... I have writters blocks... plus I was finishing up on my other story...**

**fang: yeah...**

**me: I will be ending this story soon so I can work on my new fanfic afterwards...**

**Chapter 18**

**Max's POV**

I woke up the next morning to see that Fang was not with me. I figured he was telling his parents what happened. So I silently sighed and sat up. I wondered what today would hold. Would I go to school again? Oh wait… it was Saturday… duh… I slowly sat up. I heard some yelling then it quieted down. So I figured that Fang's parents were mad at him. At that moment, Fang walks in and closes the door behind him, "What happened?" I asked him curiously.

"They say you can stay here as long as you go to school as usual… and stay in my room as long as nothing happens between us…"

I lightly nod, "Ok…" I silently sigh as he sits beside me and wraps his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around him. We just sat there for hours not even caring and we lay down next to each other.

* * *

**me: again, sorry this chapter is short...**

**fang: she'll try to make it longer...**

**me: yeah... but it will also end soon...**

**fang: yeah...**

**me: anyways, R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: here's chapter 19! Enjoy… its short but I did my best… I own nothing, but the plot**

**Chapter 19**

**Max's POV**

Ok so a week had went by when I was with Fang and the usual stuff happened, School, me saving people, returning to Fang, doing Homework from school and stuff like that. It was tiring saving people and such, but hey, I'm trying not to complain much. I yawn and sit by Fang doing our homework. I still don't like school work… but the only reason I like going there is to hang out with the flock, but that's just about it. I don't think I was paying attention much since Fang was staring right at me, "What?"

"You were spacing out there. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just trying to think and my head hurts." To be honest, I was telling the truth, but sometimes Fang don't believe me. I see him nod none the less and pull me against him draping his arm around my shoulders. I lay my head against him and he lays his head on mine. I lightly smiled and closed my eyes.

**Fang's POV**

I had Max right next to me with her head against mine and mine on hers. I loved this. The only problem? She's an angel… I don't know how we will ever make things work anymore if she loses that anklet… I silently sigh and just after I sigh, Total comes in, "Aww look at the cute couple." He grins and I role my eyes.

"What you jealous that you don't have a girl of your own?" I smirks and he growled. I couldn't help, but laugh and I guess Max heard cuz she started to laugh too.

**Me: ok so I'm going to end this story in the next couple of chapters since there is almost nothing going on… sowwy…**

**Fang: I hope they are good…**

**Me: yeah… might take me a while to post too… again sowwy this chapter is short : anyways, R&R!**


End file.
